


Carefree

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Phantom in the Twilight (anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short One Shot, Werewolf, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: My newest favorite anime is Phantom in the Twilight, based off the otome game of the same name (hoping that the anime will be coming out on dvd soon). Sadly, I can't seem to find any fanfiction for this wonderful series, so here's my first contribution.Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my deviantart page happydoo2Phantom in the Twilight and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Luke.





	Carefree

**C** oming to Cafe Forbidden had been an unplanned but a delicious decision.  
**A** cquainting yourself with the staff, the silver haired man's good humor was contagious.  
**R** apturously in love with you was how he described his feelings to his friends.  
**E** motions sadly still ran high about relationships between Twilights and humans.  
**F** orewarned about his wolfish nature, you fell deeper in love with the easygoing man.  
**R** evengewas enacted on Luke by an old enemy kidnapping you.  
**E** xterminating the enemy, he was afraid for you to see his blood stained claws.  
**E** xtraordinarily, you didn't care about his status as you ran into his arms and kissed his fanged lips.  


**Author's Note:**

> My newest favorite anime is Phantom in the Twilight, based off the otome game of the same name (hoping that the anime will be coming out on dvd soon). Sadly, I can't seem to find any fanfiction for this wonderful series, so here's my first contribution.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my deviantart page happydoo2  
> Phantom in the Twilight and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Luke.


End file.
